


First encounter

by FreckledMo0n



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonding, How Do I Tag, I am happy writing this, M/M, Not Beta Read, Twinks, Wholesome, because I have not friends, haikyuu rarepairs, idk how to honestly do anything but teehee, idk how to write, okay that's all the tags lol, or drop drop dead, probably out of character?, sorry but they cute or whatever, they don't get together sadly, well anyways they wholesome encounter, wholesomeness for the soul, yeah im sleepy I wanna fall asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledMo0n/pseuds/FreckledMo0n
Summary: Basically the tittleHahah enjoy my writing, its 11pm and I have 0 brain cells
Relationships: Himekawa Aoi/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 2





	First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Im being gay, anyways yeah just like, breath idk? Dont die while reading this fic thx 

Himekawa sighed, looking around for his team.

"Where did they go?"

He walked around the building but couldn't seem to catch a glimpse of his team. He had gotten separated while looking at one of the birds that flew past him, somehow, in the blink of an eye the bunch of sweaty teenagers had disappeared into the crowd...Of many other sweaty teenagers.

Getting tired of walking around the building, he slumped down on the wall, taking his bag off his back and opening it.

He searched through what was in the bag, eventually getting out his phone and attempting to turn it on.

An image flashed through his phone, signifying it was dead.

"Damn it" Himekawa muttered.

He put his phone on the floor and continued to dig through his bag, taking out a piece of candy and opening it.

He popped the candy into his mouth and sighed.

Himekawa silently watched as the other teams slowly started to filter out of the building and into their busses. Being lost, and hoping he might see his team leaving he stayed, but after an hour of waiting and his team still not showing up he decided to look around the building as it was mostly empty.

He got up and grabbed his bag, he always wanted to see how the building would look like empty, and it's not like there is anyone there to kick him out.

He first made his way to the building where the volleyball courts where at.

He had always liked the court, it brought a sense of comfort to him, something he didn't feel often in most other places.

When he got to the gym door he noticed it was opened, he had expected it to be closed as it was pretty late and all the games were over.

Himekawa opened the door, and smiled.

Even though they lost the game to Karasuno that day, he didn't feel sad, or let down, he was glad they won, they clearly had so much potential to get better and improve. 

As he stepped into the gym something caught his eye.

A shadowy figure was laying down on one of the benches.

"That's odd"

Himekawa walked towards the shadowy figure, he recognized him from one of the earlier matches.

"Inarizaki..?"

"Should I wake him up?"

He squatted down next to the fox looking person infront of him.

"Why does his hair stick out like that?"

He reached out to touch the hair of the man in front of him.

"Its...soft"

He gently patted Suna's hair.

The person in front of him stirred, slowly opening their eyes.

Himekawa stood awkwardly, his hand still in their hair while the other person woke up.

Dark brown eyes starred at him, clearly not adjusting to their surroundings.

The crazy haired male rubbed their eyes.

"What time is it..." Suna said, voice thick with sleep.

Himekawa dropped his hand to his side.

"I think it's 7? Im not sure, my phone died"

The stranger have a satisfied hum, sitting up from his previous position.

Himekawa sat crisscrossed on the floor and looked up at the stranger .

"So- why were you sleeping...on the bench?"

The stranger looked down at him.

"Because I was sleepy?"

"Right...But your team?They just left you?"

"Yeah, there used to it, although I usually do get waken up by the twins.."

"The twins...?"

The sleepy male turned his head a bit, looking like a confused cat before sighing.

"The Miya twins... From Inarizaki"

"oh- OH-"

"The ones that are like crazy good right?"

The sleepy male nodded before getting off the bench and stretching.

He then sat down right infront of Himekawa.

"wheres your team?"

"Oh, well I kinda lost them- and couldn't find them..."

A small chuckled came from the taller male.

"Well then, I guess we are staying here until someone finds us?"

Himekawa nodded, smiling a bit.

"Cool..."

"Since we seem to be staying over night?"

"Suna"

"Im Himekawa! Nice to meet you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this random ass shit I made
> 
> Update: It is 12:23 am, I do not think my braincells made it through this, I feel like dropping dead, but anyways yeah too lazy to fix this so I do apologize if it seems random and out of character, if I ever write again they will probably be more in character, so yeah- bye bye


End file.
